2012-2013 POK Writers Awards
by yummy42
Summary: Come vote for your favorite POK writer in different catagories to win an award and make them feel special for all of their hard work to make this site awesome!
1. Intro

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**I was thinking of some random stuff and came up with an idea to make an awards show for all of the hard-working POK writers out there! Besides just reviewing their stories, why not make them feel loved by voting for them to win an award?!**_

_**Here's what the voters would have to do: **_

_Step 1: I'll put up the voting for whichever category we're doing and everyone votes either by reviewing on here or by voting on the polls on my profile on who should win the award!_

_Step 2: Wait for every Friday to come rolling around for the results on who won the award! _

_Step 3: Repeat process until the awards are over..._

_FYI: Voting closes on Thursdays NO EXCEPTION_

**_Here's what the authors of stories have to do:_**

_Step .5: This awards is completely optional...meaning you don't have to do this if you don't want to...it's just for fun and making writers feel appreciated.._

_Step 1: Review on this chapter saying if you want to participate in the awards..._

_Step 2: PM me what categories you want to be nominated in and what works do you want to be nominated...EX: Interactive works, Royal Strike! With Yummy42 and Selena Gomez!_

_Step 3: Wait for every Friday for the results to see if you won or not..._

_Step 4: If you won, I'm going to PM you and tell you won on Thursday the day before the results and PM back a speech for winning the award!_

_Step 5: HAVE FUN!_

_FYI: If I come up with some more categories and I think your work should be nominated for it, I'll PM you and say if you want your work to be nomiated or not..._

**_In order for this to happen i need people to review and tell me if you guys want it to happen...Anyways, peace!~Yummy42_**


	2. Clearing Some Things Up

_**Hey Guys!**_

_I've noticed some of you guys kinda confused on what's going to happen with the awards...Sorry I should've added more details...I'll answer the questions right now and give categories..._

**_Q/A shoutouts: _**

**_Q: Do you have to finish your works in order to be part of the nominee? _**

**_A: No, they don't have to be finished, they can still be nominated _**

**_Q: Can I be part of the awards?_**

**_A: Yup, any POK writer can be a nominee, you just have to PM me or Review what category your work would be in..Ex: Interactive Works, Royal Strike! With Yummy42 and Selena Gomez!_**

**_Here's the different categories I'm going to have:_**

_* Best POK OC Character_

_* Best POK Writer_

_* Best Brakayla Writer_

_* Best Brakayla Songfic_

_* Best POK Songfic_

_* Best Brakayla One-Shot_

_* Best POK One-Shot_

_* Best POK Writer For Drama_

_* Best POK Writer For Action/ Suspense_

_* Best POK Writer For Romance_

_* Best POK Writer For Mystery_

_* Best POK Writer For Humor_

_* Best POK Writer For Family/ Friendship_

_* Best POK Writer For tragedy_

_* Best POK Writer For Hurt/Comfort_

_* Best POK Writer For Adventure_

_* Best POK Story For Drama_

_* Best POK Story For Action/ Suspense_

_* Best POK Story For Romance_

_* Best POK Story For Mystery_

_* Best POK Story For Humor_

_* Best POK Story For Family/ Friendship_

_* Best POK Story For tragedy_

_* Best POK Story For Hurt/ Comfort_

_* Best POK Story For Adventure_

_* Best POK Crossover Story _

_* Most Active Writer_

_* Most Interactive Writer _

_* Best Brady x OC Story_

_* Best Lanny x OC Story_

_* Best Brakayla Story_

_* Best Interactive Story_

_* Best Brakayla Songfic Writer_

_* Best POK Songfic Writer_

**_There's all of the categories for the awards that i could think of! _**

**_Just send in which category you want to get nominated in and which work you want to be nominated! Before we start any voting we first need a lot of nominees! _**

_FYI: If you're doing my slogan contest for Royal Strike! The contest ends on Halloween since that's when I'm doing Mikayla's interview! And you can send in many slogan ideas as much as you want! _

_Peace!~Yummy42_


	3. Most Active Writer And Nominees

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Wow, I haven't updated this in like forever!**_

_**Any who, we finally got out first category to vote for! Here's another rule: In order to update and do a different category, we need at least two nominees... **_

**Category: Most Active Writer**

*** Wansapanataym**

*** Brakayla Fan44**

*** Me, Yummy42 ( Just for the fun of it...and spice things up)**

* * *

*** Greatest votes per person is two **

*** Three ways to vote!**

**~ Review on this chapter the two people you're voting for**

**~ PM me your choice**

**~ Or if you want it to be private, you can just take the poll on my profile!**

*** I'm tallying the votes by combining any votes toward the nominee!**

*** MOST IMPORTANT: Voting will close on next Thursday, no exception! Friday will be the results and speech!**

* * *

**Ha, I just now realized next week is Thanksgiving and Black Friday...oh, I'm going to die on Black Friday haha especially in the mall and Walmart!**

**Any who, before I go and let you guys vote, please go check out my new and LONGEST songfic one-shot I've ever made! Gift Of A Friend! Go read and review! I've really been working hard on that one! **

**Probably explains why I haven't updated in a long time! **

**Anyways, Peace!~ Yummy42**


	4. Results & Speech

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Here's the results and who won the Most Active Writer Award! **_

_**Results: **_

_**Brakayla Fan44: 3**_

_**Wansapanataym: 3**_

_**Yummy42: 6**_

* * *

_Well guys, honestly I'm really surprised..._

_I would like to thank everyone for voting for me! I love to write and entertain you guys the best I could! Especially on this specific topic with POK and of course Brakayla! I love being active and doing works that involved interacting with the reviewers and other writers on this site! _

_I should be really thanking all the reviewers for reviewing on my stories/works! With your reviews, it's like my motivation to me to even continue making stories and etc. Every time I receive a nice review for one of my works, it can literally make my day better and sometimes it makes me do one of those dumb smiles..._

_So, I would like to thank everyone on this site, the reviewers, other writers, and even those silent readers out there for motivating me to go on!_

_~Yummy42_

* * *

**_Okay, with that taken care of, I still need some more nominees for the categories! _**

**_I need some more people to nominate writers in these categories to do these:_**

**_Best Brakayla One-Shot_**

**_Best POK Songfic_**

**_Best POK Tragedy Writer_**

**_Best POK Story_**

**_Best OC_**

**_Best Brakayla Writer_**

**_Best POK Writer _**

**_There's plenty more on the first page to be nominated in!_**

**_Even if you're not a writer you can help by, nominating ANY of their works in the categories!_**

**_And, vote on Royal Strike! For the mystery guests! You can vote on here by reviewing! I won't update that til I get my winners!_**

**_Be watching out for my new songfic one-shots that will be uploaded today and tomorrow! _**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


End file.
